


Four of diamonds

by Okumen



Series: 101 Kisses [2]
Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan is in the headquarter's lounge with his laptop, and Hansel pays him a quick visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four of diamonds

"Are you busy?" Hansel asked as he entered the lounge and approached Peter Pan. "Yes, very," the hacker replied absently, and Hansel raised an eyebrow. "Very, huh?" He sat down on the arm rest to Peter's armchair, and looked at the screen of his laptop. "I know you're playing Solitaire," he commented. Peter Pan glanced up at him from behind his sunglasses, raising an eyebrow as well. "Does Snow White?" he asks, and Hansel shook his head. "She bought it."

Peter Pan relaxed, tension disappearing from his shoulders, and he clicked open the tab for the game. Hansel patted one of said shoulders, and poked the screen. "Four of diamonds there is free," he pointed out. Peter Pan pulled away the ex-soldiers finger from the screen, giving him a reprimanding stare. "What have I told you about touching the screens?" he asked him. Hansel smirked, feigning innocence. "Don't not touch them?" The hacker elbowed him in the side, and Hansel almost slid off the armrest.

He straightened up and wrapped an arm around Peter Pan's shoulders, settling back on the arm rest. "And I'm still using it," Peter Pan said. Hansel frowned. "Using what?" Peter Pan sighed, "The four of diamonds," he clarified. Hansel chuckled. "Right, right, you're the one playing." He fiddled with a loose thread on Peter Pan's shirt. "Want to play real cards instead?" he asked. The hacker looked up. "I'm not playing cards with you," he turned his attention back to the screen.

"Oh." Hansel smirked, much less innocent this time. "You just don't want to lose again." Hansel was very good at cards, and they were both well aware of it. He was the best of them all. Peter Pan looked up again, a deep scowl and a glare on his face. "Am not," he protested. Hansel's smirk only widened. "Yes you are," he leaned down and pressed his lips close to Peter Pan's ear. "but you're free to prove me wrong, Peter," he murmured. Peter looked him right in the eye. "My room, ten minutes," he said, and turned back to the laptop. Clearly, he intended to finish his game before he humoured the Frenchman. Hansel smiled to him brightly, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "We're playing strip poker," he decided, waving briefly at a slighly flustered Peter Pan as he left the lounge and headed for his room to find a deck of cards.


End file.
